


Protector of A Forgotten Kingdom

by BrownieKitchenChaos79, Paranoid_Ira



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Amalgamates actually have some importance here, Bad times for all, Bakugo has some developing to do, He'll get there before UA, Izuku has a different personality for a little bit, Other, Someone gets OFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieKitchenChaos79/pseuds/BrownieKitchenChaos79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Ira/pseuds/Paranoid_Ira
Summary: Monsters and humans, separated for centuries by the Barrier. With only six human souls, Asgore never had enough amassed power to shatter the Barrier for good and grant the freedom promised to the rest of his subjects. With the development of Quirks, monsters were forgotten for 200 years, without the knowledge that most were outclassed by even the weakest of Quirks. Then, one day, when a quirkless child falls down in a twist of fate, the Underground will experience one who'd go through Hell and back to keep them suffering as outcasts any longer.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Midoriya Izuku, Asriel Dreemurr & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Grillby, Midoriya Izuku & Papyrus (Undertale), Midoriya Izuku & Sans (Undertale), Midoriya Izuku & Toriel (Undertale), Midoriya Izuku and W.D. Gaster, Romantic Relationships Undecided - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Broken Hopes and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here we are once again. Happy New Year y'all! We made it out of 2020! I think that's reason enough to send this fic out and go wild with my imagination! You may have noticed that I've a co-creator listed and they are bouncing ideas off me on Discord, along with reading the finished chapters(only 1 so far, sorry folks) which I appreciate immensely as it's hard for me to keep ideas flowing. Aside from that, I'll quit yammering and let y'all read.

Life was cruel, unjust and determined to weed out the useless ones from society, straight into the endless chasm of solitude. 

That was the unfortunate case for one Midoriya Izuku. In a society with the most amazing powers ever, aptly named quirks, he was just plain. Normal or abnormal, if one looked at the statistics right. 

Quirkless. 

Weak. 

Waste of space, air, time, and money. 

That’s what he’d been told for three years at this point. Some birthday this was turning out to be. His mom was working a late shift at the firm she worked for, struggling to bring enough income for her precious son who had his entire dream shattered before it could even begin. 

Izuku sighed from his lone spot on the ridge of an unnamed valley, feeling the howling wind pick up and blow his tangled mess of curls everywhere. Kacchan had thrown some nasty words into Izuku’s face, miniature explosions crackling from his open palms all the while, letting the helpless, weakling “Deku” know to not move an inch. 

He’d liked staring into the seemingly endless abyss that was on this very ridge, an almost unbelievable act from nature. 

Legs numb, he stood silently and wobbled a bit, wind seemingly pushing against him harder, as if trying to keep Izuku there until the end of time. 

His limbs gave out suddenly and he tumbled towards the opening in the ground, clawing at anything to stop the descent. Then nothing was beneath Izuku, no solid earth, only air rushing past him. 

F̶̧̖̠̞̜̬̮̤̞̐̅̏̈́̎́̕͜͠ͅͅa̵͉̭̘̙̩̗͙̼̤͇̫͓͂͛̓͂̈́̐͒͜l̷͕̟͎̣̇͌̇̌̚͝l̸̼̯̣̹͔͈̮̖̪̀̇͗ĭ̵̧̩͙̾͑̏̈́͌̈́̆̍͋̚̕͝n̵̰͚̅̽̔̏͛͘͠g̷̡̢̢̳̯̬̖̣̩̱̥͎̣͑͋̎̎̈́ͅ.̷̡̜͑̇͒̓̕͜͜ ̷̡̨̙͓͖̳͔̞͖͎̠̲̜͐̆̔̅͂͋͒͝

  
  
  
  


F̶̧̧̡̢̛͙͓̹̮̟̪̫̯̬̲̖̻͉̝͙͉̙͈̱͉̠͇̬̠͇̫̰̯͔̠͓͚̄̆̄́̈́̍̊̎͒̔͌͗̄̏́̈́͛̅̓̊̍̒͋̋͆̒͌͊̐̐͘̕ͅͅͅa̸̡̨̩̭̲̼̥͚̓͐̈́͗̓̈́̎̅͑̎̆̕͜͠͝͝ļ̴̢̛̛̭͖̼͇̻̯̰̈́̎̐̾̐̆̉̿͆́̑͗̓̐̐̓̇̏̐̆͑̾̐̕͝l̵̢̨̛̛̝̫̱̜̣̯͍̲͎͉̱̻̣̭̠̯͇̠͖̦͈̙̄̃̑́̄̿̉̈́̍̾͊̾̑͆̋͊̇̐̔͑͑̅͆̔̓̈̈́͗̐̌̍̆̀̚̚͝͝ͅi̸̲̘̭͛͐͂̉̋̽̈́̑̀̃̍̿͗̀͗̾͆̚̚̕̕͝ͅn̴̢̡̥̼̰̥͙͔͙̝̬̙̙͖̥̳̳̳̹̩͓̝̺̔̏̄̏͗̑̚͜͜͠ģ̵̺̥̙͉͉͗̍̇̇̓͒͘.̴̢̧̢̡̛̤͉͎͙̹͇̗̳̤̜̖͚̻͎̘̦̹̖̫̰͎͖͍̟͔͎͉̥͙̜̯͇̹͔̝̤̔̀̒͊̾̈́̇̈̀̋̒̾̐̅̕͜͠ͅ ̴͈̖̖͖̰̗̠̲̙́̈́͛͊͒̃̊͑̔̅͆̍́͋͒̽̓̎̈͋̃̕͝ͅ[

  
  
  
  


It was a cold, hard reality rearing its oh so ugly to face Izuku. He’d die here, all because of the need to wander outside his home and be alone amongst the gnarled, dying golden flowers. 

… 

“Mitsuki, y-you’re sure you didn’t see him exit the house r-right?! Tell me my baby boy hasn’t left me all by myself!” Inko was in hysterics, crying buckets in her home and wailing about the now missing Izuku Midoriya. 

“Inko, honey just calm down for me alright? We’ll be right over with the brat to see if he remembers if little Zuzu wandered off somewhere. KATSUKI, GET DOWN HERE! AUNTIE INKO NEEDS TO SEE US!” Inko’s own childhood friend who’d stuck by her side throughout highschool and the rough years of college roared at max volume, nearly deafening the Midoriya matriarch. 

The phone line clicked and went dead soon after. 

Mitsuki wrenched open the flimsy door, wrapping the green haired woman in a massive, unescapable bear hug. Following her was Masaru and Katsuki Bakugo, husband and son of the brash blonde currently consoling a lost mother. 

Katsuki looked awkwardly away, but was internally seething. 

_ Deku wouldn’t just disappear like this, he’s too damn determined to be a hero. Shitty nerd can’t be gone, it’d cause Auntie too much grief. If Deku doesn’t come back, I’ll find him myself and kick his ass for making Auntie worry!  _

“K-Katsuki, p-please tell me where you saw my son at last! I can’t lose him, n-not when he’s all I have left!” The distraught woman grabbed his shoulders, looking directly into crimson eyes full of unease. 

When the hell did he see Deku last? This was one of the days where he didn’t hunt down the nerd to teach him a lesson about trying to one-up Katsuki and become a better hero with no quirk. 

“I...I d-don’t remember Auntie. Only saw him during school and then he just booked it out of there.” The boy mumbled, unwilling to let anyone know about the way he turned everyone against the lone quirkless kid at Aldera. 

“I’ll phone the police, file a missing person report and hopefully they’ll get something for us soon. I know you’re worried Inko-san, but we just need to have faith that the police force will be able to find a trail to follow.” Masaru trailed off, not knowing what to say aside from that. 

“We really need to be going now Inko, but try not to worry too much. They’ll find Izuku, I’m sure of it.” Mitsuki composed herself, giving Inko one last crushing hug before walking to their own residence. 

… 

All was silent at the dinner table that night, Mitsuki, Katsuki and Masaru all dwelling in their own thoughts. 

The two parents knew what the grim survival rate of quirkless individuals was, the lucky or unlucky few, depending one how one's outlook, making it to adulthood resorting to petty crimes and then living out the rest of life in jail. 

The brutal beating heroes usually gave the quirkless criminals left them near death, which was then they often died of the gruesome wounds inflicted in dirty alleyways and those same heroes went on to be shining examples of what a hero should be. 

No civilian knew of their actions of course, for it’d spell instant career failure if any media shark did a bit of simple digging and spread it to a more popular media source. 

Katsuki just wanted to know where the damn nerd had gone. Becoming the best hero would mean nothing if there wasn't anyone to stand against his strength and get in his way. 

The normal noisy dinnertime was a rare quiet affair and ended sooner than it ever had before. 

Masaru went to Mitsuki’s bedroom, leaving a son and mother alone at the table. 

“I know you lied to Inko. Little Izuku hasn’t asked to visit our family in a while. Whenever you’re ready to tell me, I will be here to listen. Son, just pray that Inko can find it in her heart to forgive whatever you may have done. Goodnight, I love you Katsuki.” Mitsuki ruffled his hair and walked after her husband. 

Numbly, tears began streaming from the typical flinty crimson eyes that were now softened. 

Katsuki walked stiffly away, questioning what the next morning would hold and if his old man would be informed of the lies. 

…

Toriel opened the lock keeping most monsters out of the Ruins and in hobbled W.D. Gaster, Royal Scientist of the Underground, appointed as such by the King, Asgore Dreemurr. The first goal given to the skeleton scientist once in his prime was to build an near infinite power source to keep the underground alive. The Core was meticulously planned down to the smallest, most delicate details to ensure that the entire race of Monsters wouldn’t be annihilated in a flash of white light. 

As fate, luck and the possibility of multiple failures across separate timelines would have it, the Core began providing “magic” electricity to the Underground. It was named magic due to the miracle that it actually worked and was considered an engineering wonder. 

On his off days, he’d wander throughout the Ruins, taking in the sight of old makeshift stores choked out by dark verdant green vines and bright golden flowers poking through a motley mix of crumbling stones and misshapen boards used for a flooring. 

Gaster personally thought it would’ve been rather uncomfortable to be standing on such an uneven surface for hours on end. But that was just him, with his crippled body from an dangerous experiment activating without warning. 

The puzzles scattered throughout were still fairly simple, but the break from monotonous maintenance of the Core and other continued developments of prototype devices was welcome in his eyes. 

Flick a crudely marked switch there, which was for any human Toriel managed to find that had fallen and when she decided to teach the poor soul independence. She’d always wanted to be a teacher, revealed in one of their bouts of small talk that occurred once in a blue moon. 

Gaster was a solitary monster, preferring to stroll around the Underground alone, only occasionally exchanging pleasantries with those he tolerated. 

Mainly Sans, Asgore, Toriel and Undyne. His feelings of Papyrus varied on his mood daily. He hadn’t forgotten the setbacks caused by the goofy skeleton which had gotten the pun-hater banned from the Royal Laboratory for good. 

Getting sucked into the DETERMINATION Extractor was something “The Great Papyrus” would not survive. The damn thing had almost set the Core ablaze with the power drain it left in its wake. 

Since then, only Alphys and the fool Sans dared to be in the lab during any experiment with his Extractor. 

That was enough reminiscing though, Gaster had been leaning against this pillar for too long and wanted to reach the end before his walk was over. 

The colored lever puzzle always stumped him, no matter the amount of times Gaster completed it, the process was the same. Flip the wrong one and mess up the whole convoluted puzzle. 

Rusty spikes grinded against the gears and then moved below the grates they’d come from. The Ruin truly was a fitting name for this old, musty decrepit place. 

The flowers were a very special sight to behold however, another main reason why he still bothered to come down and wander. 

“Youngsters these days, can’t appreciate simple sights such as the beauty of nature.” Of course, no one could truly appreciate the Underground after two centuries and counting. 

A monster’s body only gave out when its soul grew too weary to persist against the odds and faded away. 

“That’s the way things usually go around here, in the slums of the Underground. Kill or be killed.” 

… 

Izuku had fallen so far from the light. 

He shifted amongst the crushed golden flowers that had broken his descent somehow. 

‘The works of a Quirk maybe? But who could be down here to do something like that? I bet it’s a really cool Quirk!’ 

The slightly battered boy opened his eyes and took in the dirtied stone walls smothered with vines all around. 

Whatever this odd place was, it seemed in a severe state of disrepair. 

Izuku didn’t quite know what to make of that fact and stood, walking over to a wall, brushing some vines away that instantly became dust. 

Glowing blue symbols blinded him briefly, causing him to miss the shadow of a menacing looking golden flower smiling widely sprout from the only patch of dirt in the darkened room. 

“What if this is some ancient civilization from a long time ago and I’m the first person to ever see the evidence of them existing? The technology they must’ve had is so cool! Even these weird symbols need to run off some type of power right? I wonder if  _ muttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermutter. _ ”He paced back and forth, not once hearing the crackling of deadly attacks being charged from mere inches away. 

Nor did he hear the maniacal laughing and wordless gasp of horror from the previously concealed doorway. 

Pain slammed directly into his unprotected back, which was when he noticed the crazy laughter. 

Izuku whirled around, feeling something in his back tear and warm fluid begin flowing out frighteningly quickly from somewhere. 

The assailant was an innocent looking golden flower. A flower that had many white pellets forming out of thin air. The projectiles blotted out Izuku’s vision, slowly compacting into a massive barrier, then shooting forward at blinding speeds. 

“NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! D I E H U M A N!” All at once, crimson blood splattered from his mouth and out of the gaping wound extending across his torso diagonally. 

Izuku stumbled forward, vision growing blurry. Was this all from a fever dream after too much katsudon in one night? It had to be. He couldn’t be dying, his promise to be the best hero alongside Kacchan hadn’t been fulfilled yet. 

His knees buckled, sending him crashing to the ground. 

Above, one massive, bony hand with a gap in the middle swatted the errant hostile out of sight and scooped the dying boy up. 

All was calm after that, the severe wounds no longer shrieking in agony. 

A foreign anguished melody burst into the pitch black room accompanied with faint voices. Izuku gazed around the box trapping him, confused and then being hit with the urge to fall asleep right where he was. 

“C’mon kid, stay with me! You’re not dead yet! ☝︎⚐︎👎︎👎︎✌︎💣︎☠︎✋︎❄︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📪︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ✌︎💧︎😐︎ ✈︎🕆︎☜︎💧︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎📪︎ ☺︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ ☝︎☼︎✌︎👌︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👍︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎✌︎✋︎☠︎☜︎👎︎ 💣︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ 💧︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 💣︎✌︎😐︎☜︎ 💧︎🕆︎☼︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☜︎✠︎❄︎☼︎✌︎👍︎❄︎⚐︎☼︎ ✋︎💧︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎👎︎✡︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☼︎☜︎👎︎ 🕆︎🏱︎✏︎“ 

Barely, he heard an unfamiliar and familiar voice begging him to stay awake. It sounded like his mommy. 

“Mommy? Where are you? Stop hiding from me! MOMMY?!” He thrashed and bucked in the grasp of whoever was holding him, feeling tears welling up inside his eyes. 

“Be calm my child, we only want to help you!” Another voice this time. People? Wanting to help him? The worthless Deku? The possibility was unreal to Izuku. 

“Damnit Toriel, your healing can’t save him now! You know what has to be done!” The first voice, now sounding dry and bony in a way swore angrily. 

White blobs fell from outside of the white lines trapping Izuku while he just stared at the musical notes flashing in time with the dismal song and felt the tears dissipate. 

“G-Gaster wait! The child won’t survive, he’s too weak! Get back here!” Toriel sounded faraway now, calling for someone with the name of Gaster. 

Time passed, leaving Izuku feeling as if centuries had passed only in mere seconds. 

The music cut out in a crackle of static, replaced with the irritating whirring of machinery. 

“💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📪︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👌︎☜︎❄︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 👌︎☹︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎👎︎✡︎✏︎” Gaster spoke, his words gibberish to Izuku. 

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry, is that a fucking human?!” Izuku had long lost the ability to hear anything happening in his surroundings, let alone even understand the confused tone he would’ve heard. 

“Not now Sans! Give me that artificial monster soul!” A blinding white light filled the room, the Determination Extractor whirring to life, its enormous maw opening wide for the next subject. 

The force from the activated deathtrap began pulling the room occupants into the bright orbs forming. 

Gaster remembered the gruesome injuries his body had obtained from getting trapped in this room with the Extractor fully active and laid the child down nearby the gaping eye sockets bathing the navy tiles a bloody crimson. 

The trail of blood was almost invisible unless one strained their eyes. 

“Quickly Sans, we must get to safety! Give me the soul!” Sans passed it over from the doorway and Gaster flicked the casing into the near perfect slot with a deft movement, the lights going green confirming it had attached properly. 

The machine seemed to howl in mirth as the Royal Scientist fled the room, almost getting knocked back to the powerful force brewing. 

Sans reached out, his other hand jammed into the opposing wall to keep from falling in with Gaster. 

“C’mon, take it! That damn thing’s about to hit the maximum power threshold!” Gaster’s polychromatism ability came in handy here, knocking him through the small crack in the door and bowling over Sans. 

Gaster clicked the power switch on a cord, three mounted cameras powering up to record the phenomenon occurring before them. 

The observation window revealed the human being dragged into the blazing Extractor and then they were gone, out of sight. 

The pincers were glowing a carnelian as the heat became too much for the metal and it seeped off onto the floor, solidifying as it landed. 

“Damnit, Sans, that’s never happened before. Just how powerful will this reaction be?” Gaster shook his head, gazing at the arcs of electricity tearing through the air. 

It truly was a beautiful sight to behold, only darkened by the circumstances of its cause. 

The six metallic tubes creaked under the pressure of two souls being mashed together, a few rings holding them together snapping off and being flung everywhere. 

Gaster visibly paled when the lights flickered ominously, plunging them into darkness for a few seconds longer each time. 

“Sans, we need to shut it off. If the Core goes out, none of us will survive the shockwaves!” The other skeleton shook his head, pointing at the Extractor. 

The orbs had turned to a jade, diminishing in size and then dissipating into wisps that floated aimlessly. 

“Oh. Well, let’s see how it went then.” Gaster dusted off his lab coat, trying to convey a confidence he was not feeling. 

The human could’ve ended up just like the other amalgamates, a blob with no memories from the previous life. 

But he had hope, just this once. 

Abruptly, all lights flickered and the observation room went dark. 

Tiny energy wisps were all that lit the way. 

“Blasted Core must’ve shut down from the heat, the cooling cells should take care of the issue soon. Do tell Asgore about this incident, but leave out the human’s part in it. It may be too late to save those other poor souls, but this child could be our chance at peace with the humans.” Gaster muttered out, grumpy about the Core’s inability to produce adequate power. Sans understood; the King would not be slaughtering any more innocent souls who had fallen, not if Gaster could do anything about it. 

After all, it’d be damn near impossible to tear apart a fused soul and put the original human soul back together. 


	2. Awakenings, Confessions, Sins and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko has a nightmare, Sans is just chaotic, Gaster is No. 1 Dad, Undyne feels regret at the monsters that have 'fallen down', interrogations occur, Naomasa gets a fortune cookie that he'll remember later on, two bullies can already sense the sins crawling their backs and Bakugo is directed toward his rocky road of redemption. Also Izuku wakes up and does a thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I'd finish this chapter two days ago. What did I do? Evidently not that. As I always say though, life happens! Have fun reading this y'all!

Sans, as usual, walked the opposite direction of the King’s castle, which always had Gaster questioning why the lazy skeleton bothered with his “shortcuts” as he called them.

It was no secret to Gaster that Sans actually didn’t have shortcuts and just teleported to the destination in mind when out of sight.

The short skeleton always belting out horrendous puns just laughed off those who questioned him and exited the scene through another “shortcut”.

Gaster laughed quietly to himself in the dark, vacant lab. The odd antics of his “son” were amusing even if they made him want to leap into the Extractor again and travel through the void.

“Heh, might as well see if the human survived. Though I don’t have high hopes, our alternatives were taking the human’s soul and letting them die.”

Asgore surely would not be pleased by the decision made, yet Gaster could not bring himself to care.

“Of course, now I’m talking to myself. What a madman I must be! Now, let’s see how the one-hit wonder is doing.” The hunched skeleton batted a few errant wisps of light away from his droopy facial features, gazing through the observation window.

The Extractor was in a terrible state of disrepair, its pincers now completely melted off and solidified in place of the normal tiles making up the floor.

The tubing was no longer in its original position where it kept the flow of power into the Extractor constant. The odd shards were still connected to the currently worthless machine and the rest…...were now halfway through the walls.

The old skeleton laughed bitterly, coughed up some white dust and sneezed, making the empty soul container fall from its precarious slot.

Now there was glass all over the damn floor, but hey, at least Gaster didn’t have any nerve endings to feel the fragments of glass.

But he’d stalled the truth of this impromptu experiment long enough.

“Time to see the results I suppose, don’t you agree?” Something shifted in the shadows, typically left unseen by the general part of the Underground society. They often lurked in the Royal Lab, preferring to stay in a familiar area.

One odd noise of apparent affirmation later, Gaster turned to the door and swung it open, minding the superheated metal and feeling glass crunch from beneath his bony feet.

What his eyes processed next made him stop dead, slowly back into the observation room and check if the cameras were still running. They were, thankfully. The foresight to have them run off their own miniature editions of the Core was a worthwhile project.

A phone appeared from nowhere, a contact swiftly being tapped.

“Sans, listen very carefully. Forget the Core, get Alphys and Undyne here. You got that? Make sure that Undyne doesn't overheat in that bulky damn armor of hers if she’s wearing it. Be silent entering the Lab.” The call ended abruptly and Gaster noted the walls being painted a dull, deep green.

…

Inko had sat up half the night, watching 24/7 local news in Musutafu for any sign of her lost baby boy.

Only there was nothing, not a whisper of an astray green-haired child with a blinding bright smile. It was almost like Izuku had vanished out of the reach of society entirely.

Her eyelids felt like they had lead weights dragging them down, begging her to rest even only for a single hour.

So she did. Falling onto the couch unceremoniously, the manic energy keeping Inko awake flitted away in an instant, there one second and gone the next.

Nightmares filled with Izuku calling her name again and again, until his little voice grew hoarse until he could only sob out in a secluded alleyway, waiting for any hope or hero to take him home. It was torture to be trapped behind whatever wall prevented her from scooping him up and back home.

“Izuku! Honey, just listen to me! Mommy’s here! The heroes and police will find you soon! Izuku?!” Her cries went unheard as rain began falling all around.

Swiftly, she jerked awake to obnoxious knocking on the apartment’s front door.

Pots in the kitchen had floated off their hooks, drawers were opening, utensils and measuring cups drifting aimlessly. They occasionally bumped off each other, wandering around like an astronaut in the zero gravity of space.

The knocking became louder, more persistent and with less intervals. Inko stood up from the couch, swaying and seeing her vision cloud before fading back to normal.

She pulled the door open, sagging with exhaustion at the force needed to move it.

“Are you Inko Midoriya?” A man clad in a trench coat stood outside with an All Might themed umbrella in the rain, questioned her in an even tone.

“Uh, y-yes s-sir! D-did you need s-something?” Not for the first time and not for the last, she cursed her instinctive stutter when speaking.

“Yes ma’am, my name is Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi and I’m here to talk about your missing son?” He phrased the last words of his sentence as a question, which Inko nodded to confirm it.

“Well, I suppose I should leave you with my card now. My phone number and the address of the building I’m stationed at should be there. There’s no rush Mrs. Midoriya, take your time to get ready and make your way to the Musutafu Police Force Station.” With that, he handed the shiny card to Inko and tipped his hat, walking at leisurely stroll until out of sight.

She pulled the door shut, still reeling from the sudden encounter. Did Mitsuki call for this detective? Inko didn’t know.

Then said blonde woman practically kicked open the door, making Inko jump and drop all objects under her quirk’s control.

“Oh, sorry about startling you Inko. Well, for the surprise visit from the detective and for making you drop all these things. Katsuki! Come here and help Auntie pick up this clutter!” Mitsuki called out to the idling, seeing her son’s head shoot up.

“What is it now, old hag?!” His fiery temper still burned brighter than ever, it seemed.

“Don’t talk to me that way brat! Now, be a dear and put all those utensils back, would you?” Mitsuki said sweetly, ruffling Katsuki’s spiky hair.

He grumbled a bit, but to both Inko’s and Masaru’s shock, Katsuki went about the task without any more words.

“I-I should go get ready! We shouldn’t keep the detective waiting for too long!” The Midoriya matriarch scurried off comically in her pajamas, leaving Mitsuki and Masaru alone.

…

Tsukauchi Naomasa arrived at his desk once again, to find a fortune cookie?

“Huh, that’s odd. Why would someone leave me a fortune cookie?” He said, opening the wrapper and splitting open the oddly shaped cookie.

Upon reading the small paper, he chuckled a bit and chalked it up to one of the new transfers playing a lighthearted joke on him.

_Your next case will be a once in a lifetime occurrence._

Naomasa absently threw it on his desk, pulling out his paperwork that hadn’t been filled out yet.

…

“Masaru, we need to have a talk about Katsuki. He’s been hiding something from us.” Mitsuki whispered, her tone taking on a sharp edge.

“Should we go somewhere else so he won't hear us?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” They opened the door leading to Izuku’s room and began their hushed conversation without hesitation.

Little did they know, Inko Midoriya was listening in from the adjacent room, having finished cleaning her appearance up already.

_Katsuki was hiding something from Mitsuki and Masaru? What could it be that was so important to stay a secret?_

Bullying? A cruel nickname being given to Izuku from Katsuki? Was this what she missed happening right under her nose all this time? How could Inko have been so blind?

Such questions wouldn’t be answered, as the two parents stopped talking and soon they knocked, asking if Inko was ready.

“Y-yes, I’ll be right out!” All the pots, knives, spoons and forks were set back in their designated places neatly, almost no trace of them ever falling being within sight. Inko shook her head, chasing away the distracting thoughts and sat down in the truck, watching the buildings pass them by.

Upon arriving, Inko noticed Katsuki hesitate to exit the vehicle, almost looking scared of what would await him in the interrogation.

For the normally brash child, the behavior was odd and didn’t sit right with Inko. But there was no time to think, as another member of the police force escorted them to four separate interrogation rooms.

…

_What would Katsuki say to the detective without any blatant lies being noticed? He wasn’t his usual stoic self, able to brush off anything and walk away. Deku was gone, with no trace of him left behind. Notebooks still in place, some filled with childish crayon scrawls and others semi legible with info on the quirks of new heroes._

“Kid, I assume you already know why you’re here today, is that correct?” Katsuki nodded slowly, taking the seat being offered to him.

“What is your relationship with Izuku Midoriya?” A simple question at first, to Tsukauchi only though.

_Friends? Rivals? Total strangers? What are we?_

“De-Izuku is my friend.” That damn near slipup with the wrong name! Any misstep here would send his clumsily built tower of lies crashing down into a pile of dust.

…

Naomasa’s quirk pulsed in his mind, gently whispering _half truth_ and then going silent.

What did it mean by half truth? One kid blatantly ignoring the other’s offer at friendship? A false friendship on one end?

The possibilities were not endless, but one could only rule out so many.

…

The atmosphere felt tense, the noisy ventilation only adding to the feeling making Katsuki believe he wasn't getting enough air.

“When did you see Midoriya last?” His tense posture relaxed only slightly, it was an easy question. But his guard was not let down.

“Izuku takes these ‘shortcuts’ or something to get home, says that hero fights can happen anywhere. H-his n-notebooks are filled with the quirks of new and old heroes, all analyzed down to the bone with the weaknesses as well.” Bitterly, a memory of him ranting about the creepiness of D-Izuku’s muttering and how the notebooks could end up killing heroes resurfaced.

…

_“K-kacchan, th-that's not nice! My m-muttering isn't that creepy a-and-” An explosion stopped the spree of explanations almost if they were a train and had derailed straight into a wall._

_“SHUT UP SHITTY DEKU, ALL YOUR NOTEBOOKS ARE WORTHLESS, JUST LIKE YOU! AT THIS RATE, YOU’D BE BETTER OFF SELLING THEM TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER AND HOPING IT’S NOT A VILLAIN!” Katsuki remembered kicking the green haired boy, right into where the rocky terrain was hard and unforgiving._

_“Learn your place, dumbass nerd. You don't belong in the world of heroics to compete for the Number 1 Spot.” The greenette was left hurting emotionally from the words, sore feelings in his chest and tears dripping out, causing little clouds of dirt to puff when they landed._

_‘At least, Kacchan’s lackeys weren't here.’_

_Then more voices came from nearby, sounding awfully familiar. Scarily familiar._

_‘_ _No, it can't be……..why? WHY THEM?!’_

…

“Hey, kid! I asked you whether you knew any of these shortcuts he took.” The memory was shaken off, leaving Katsuki feeling something unknown and uncomfortable inside his chest. It pissed him off to no end, sure, but something about it kept lingering.

“No, h-he never told anyone about them, not even A-auntie Inko. Don't know if he was afraid that she'd bar him from seeking out the fights or just didn't want to tell anyone about his hobby of analyzing quirks.”

Tsukauchi hummed calmly in response, pen scratching against a pad of paper for a few moments.

“Last question kid, then you can go home. Was Izuku Midoriya bullied at Aldera?” The room became cold, icy tendrils of despair tearing at Katsuki’s heart and the echo of his past sins crawling on his back.

“I-I,” he hesitated to answer, tripping over words that normally flowed so smoothly.

Judgement had arrived.

“Yes,” the sorrowful blonde choked out at last, facing down, not meeting his interrogator’s eyes.

Upon trying to exit the chilled room, one more question was asked.

“Do you think bullies can be redeemed?” One person, reaching out to another.

“It's possible. You'll need patience, integrity, perseverance, bravery to speak the truth of the past, kindness for those who need it, and justice to accept the consequences of your actions. But most importantly, you'll need to stay determined to truly change and become better. Good luck kiddo.” Katsuki gently closed the door, having heard what he needed to hear.

...

Elsewhere, Tsubasa and the illegitimate child of David Shield stopped in their tracks abruptly, the stinging sensation of something crawling along their spines. (A/N: Finger elongation quirk kid didn’t have a name, so that’s what he gets for being a bully.)

It was shrugged off, however, as it was most likely nothing. 

...

Naomasa had been, to say the least, concerned about how the questioning would go near the end.

For a slight heart stopping moment, the detective believed this seven year old had figured out a way around his almost foolproof quirk.

But no, the next answer registered as another _half truth_. He'd scribbled it down quickly, right alongside the other compiled theories and evidence.

Then he turned the tables, metaphorically that is, but stunned the kid anyway.

Naomasa saw sorrow and regret warring over the fiery temper in those ruby eyes. A nerve had been struck.

 _Truth_ was what his quirk supplied. Katsuki Bakugo knew bullying had been occurring to someone he knew, so why not do anything about it?

Then Bakugo asked something of Naomasa, of his own volition and likely with the knowledge that he’d be labeled as a possible cause of the disappearance.

Now all that could be done without any solid leads was to search for any appearances of the lost kid and be prepared for the worst.

… “Damnit, why’s the Royal Lab so far away? It's hotter than hell here.” Undyne grumbled, idly trailing her blue spear where it left a long line winding trail in the superheated dirt.

“Because this is Hotland? And Gaster wanted it here so maintenance on the Core wouldn't be so tedious with the many back and forth trips. Working himself down to the bone isn't practical at all.” The heroine sighed, hoping the Royal Scientist had a good reason for calling them out here.

“I-I t-think it’s b-because, w-well, the Hotlands are largely uninhabited b-by any m-monsters and none c-can access the l-labs without severe repercussions!” Alphys managed to stutter out, trying desperately to not seem like too much of a secret nerd.

“B-but I can a-add a c-coolant system to y-your armor! There’s o-only the issue o-of f-figuring out h-how to install it w-without too m-much weight b-being added!” Undyne hummed at that, contemplating the possibility of being to walk through Hotland unimpeded.

“Sounds like a good plan to me Alphys, I’ve put off upgrading this armor for long enough anyway.” Alphys then flew into a spree of muttering about light materials and how strong they were.

Undyne tuned out the outside world from her shell of armor, noting the Lab’s shadow looming above. The trademark blue spear she had always been known was lifted menacingly, shimmering waves of light reflected off its perfect surface.

The trio entered the lab, not knowing just what awaited them, but curious to see what Gaster needed them for nonetheless.

As they walked, Undyne pondered why Gaster needed the assistance of the second and third strongest monster in the Underground. Something could’ve gone very wrong, as Gaster sounded worried in the call.

All the empty, dusty beds left unused for so long still made the stoic heroine shudder at the fates of those who’d once used them. They had fallen down long ago though, leaving distraught families in the wake of their demise.

It felt like a failure to Undyne, as many monsters looked up to her and believed she was the greatest. Beating up the most violent scum who killed for sport and putting them to rest was a double edged sword.

If protecting your kind meant killing off the ones who hurt others, what options would you be left with? Spare them and they’d continue doing what they wished, kill the offender and live with the dust covering her spear tip.

The kids of the ones who’d fallen down, she couldn’t bear to see them anymore.

As they passed through the hallowed halls, a dull emerald glow grew stronger the closer the Determination Extractor became.

“Did the old fool set something on fire somehow? Didn't think falling into the Extractor damaged his brain as well,” Undyne growled, ignoring Sans getting visibly agitated at the insult to Gaster as she flung the melted looking door open.

“What. The. Fuck?” Glass was everywhere, the Extractor looking like it just got thrown into a lava pit and fished back out along with cooled metal puddles scattered over the tile.

“✋︎☠︎ 💣︎✡︎ 👎︎☜︎☞︎☜︎☠︎💧︎☜︎📪︎ ✋︎ 👎︎✋︎👎︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ ☜︎✠︎🏱︎☜︎👍︎❄︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ☜︎✠︎🏱︎☜︎☼︎✋︎💣︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☝︎⚐︎ ✌︎🕈︎☼︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎ ✈︎🕆︎✋︎👍︎😐︎☹︎✡︎📬︎ “ Gaster spoke in his cryptic language, confusing the hell out of the spear wielding fish-like monster.

“He means that this experiment is a very notable outlier from previous attempts.” Sans explained, floating in on a Gaster Blaster.

“💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📪︎ ✋︎💧︎ ✋︎❄︎ ❄︎☼︎🕆︎☹︎✡︎ ☠︎☜︎👍︎☜︎💧︎💧︎✌︎☼︎✡︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 🕆︎💧︎☜︎ ✂︎❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎✂︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎✍︎” Gaster asked the lazy skeleton, causing him to laugh. “You know just as well as I do that we can’t afford to take any chances here, don’t deny it.” The one Sans took on a deadly, serious edge, the air becoming colder and harder to take in briefly before it went away.

“Alright, care to explain the pile of green flames that’s starting to move? Cause that seems to me our biggest concern right at this damn moment.” That wasn’t a lie, the pile was actually beginning to get thinner and taller each second that passed.

… Izuku felt, well, he didn’t know exactly how he felt. His sight was blurry and people seemed to be shouting nearby in a panic.

It was then that Izuku noticed the flames surrounding him, or rather making up his whole body. Experimentally, he tried poking his chest and the halfway formed hand passed straight through, right out the back.

_IS THIS MY QUIRK?!_

Izuku’s thoughts began buzzing as more areas of his seven year old figure came into greater detail. When did it manifest? How hot could the flames become? What fueled them? Could he make them selectively permeable?! So many theories ran through his mind that the light blue spear suddenly flying through his midriff was a shock to his system.

“H-hey! Th-that hurt!” Izuku said, sensing something welling up deep inside. “🕆︎☠︎👎︎✡︎☠︎☜︎📪︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎☹︎☹︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👎︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎✍︎” An oddly familiar voice from before roared out in an odd speech.

“Sans said it himself, we can’t risk this thing getting away and ruining our progress!” Without warning, dozens of blue spears coalesced from nowhere, flying straight at Izuku.

_Is...is this really how I’ll die? Manifesting a quirk and then being impaled by magical spears? Kacchan….he was right when calling me a useless Deku, wasn’t he? No way to get away from this, just the coward’s way out._

As the projectiles closed in, the world around exploded in beautiful, violent red and green flames. Feelings surged forth which he’d never experienced before, a sensation of having a great power within his grasp at last. One last coherent thought came to mind.

_Run, run far, far away, don’t let them find you, don’t let them hurt you, Mom would be sad if she found out you were hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter* My power over every world I create increases tenfold once again, leaving me more prone to chaos and cliffhangers. Might've said this once before, but being able to write this fic is fun and any feedback or just comments in general are always nice to see! 
> 
> Servers I reside in on Discord: 
> 
> Syber Space - https://discord.gg/5mcHJNbVzJ
> 
> State of Maelstrom - https://discord.gg/YTj3BanSPA
> 
> Fanfiction Library - https://discord.gg/6YwErmCv37
> 
> The Oven, my very own server! - https://discord.gg/swGYMk5zME
> 
> All are set to never expire and there are no limits on how many can join, so don't worry about that! 
> 
> That's all folks, stay safe, stay healthy and don't forget to smile!
> 
> JUYFGHGJKV FORGOT THE TRANSLATIONS FOR THE WING DINGS! 
> 
> 1st sentence - I︎N︎ M︎Y︎ D︎E︎F︎E︎N︎S︎E︎,︎ I︎ D︎I︎D︎ N︎O︎T︎ E︎X︎P︎E︎C︎T︎ F︎O︎R︎ T︎H︎I︎S︎ E︎X︎P︎E︎R︎I︎M︎E︎N︎T︎ T︎O︎ G︎O︎ A︎W︎R︎Y︎ S︎O︎ Q︎U︎I︎C︎K︎L︎Y︎.︎
> 
> 2nd sentence - S︎A︎N︎S︎,︎ I︎S︎ I︎T︎ T︎R︎U︎L︎Y︎ N︎E︎C︎E︎S︎S︎A︎R︎Y︎ T︎O︎ U︎S︎E︎ "︎T︎H︎A︎T︎"︎ N︎O︎W︎?︎
> 
> 3rd sentence - U︎N︎D︎Y︎N︎E︎,︎ W︎H︎A︎T︎ T︎H︎E︎ H︎E︎L︎L︎ A︎R︎E︎ Y︎O︎U︎ D︎O︎I︎N︎G︎?︎


	3. A New Dawn Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some poor sap gets blown up, Katsuki's purpose at Aldera gets revealed by the Principal and another student gets chosen for that purpose after Katsuki is deemed too troublesome to go through with it. Couple of OCs that will return later and a character many of you may know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here goes nothing. I got motivated by the feeling of never being good enough and my own spite, which in turn caused me to go into a haze of writing that produced this chapter earlier than I anticipated. I'm also going to start leaving a random game quote at the beginning notes of each chapter. So, uh, enjoy! 
> 
> Quote: "There must be a beginning of any great matter, but continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory." - Sir Francis Drake
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR A SHORT SCENE OF BULLYING AT THE VERY END!

All caution went out the window in an instant, flames rushing towards the four in slow motion.

Polychromatism came in _handy_ here, acting as a shield for Sans and Alphys. The cracked bony fists popped into existence, little bits crumbling into dust when the flames impacted their weakened exterior.

 _Times like this make me wish I had my former strength and youth,_ the old skeleton grumbled internally as the predicament they were in continued.

…

Every spear Undyne had been pointing at the vaguely humanoid shape of flames were incinerated upon being used as a shield. The first wave of disorienting fire blasts knocked her back against the Extractor, a sharp mandible piercing the armor meant to specifically stand up against situations like that.

_Should get Alphys to check this out, it’s definitely long overdue for a fix up._

Already her bulky armor had started burning up, making her vulnerable to the next barrage of superheated attacks forming pellets glowing intensely.

Shocked as she was, Undyne would not go down just because one little upstart caught her off guard.

“So, you got guts kid. Tell me, did you really believe I would tap out after a weak hit like that ?” Undyne scoffed, tearing her spear from the ground, taking a fighting stance.

Only taking a moment to get ready for a counterattack, Undyne threw her hand forward and with it, dozens of javelins rose from the ground.

The eyes of her opponent glistened with fear and panic.

_Good. I’ve got this bastard now._

“Undyne, you’re going to bring the whole damn lab down around us! Stop this madness!” Sans growled, summoning a bone and aiming it at the raging heroine’s head.

One hand lashed out, knocking the projectile off course and through a wall, while she glared angrily at Sans.

“Don’t get in my way unless you’re going to help.”

The torrent of spikes rushed forward, impaling everything nearby the opposite wall.

Ominous rumbling was heard from above, cracks spreading throughout the ceiling.

Alphys was nowhere to be found within the Extractor, having fled into a different room when the flames started rolling. A smart decision, considering that the ground floor was about to flatten this room’s occupants.

That should’ve done it. Cleaned up the mess and once again, the heroine saves the day, Undyne thought, pride at being only the best Royal Guardsman coursing through her.

Next, the roof collapsed down onto everyone still in the Extractor room and a cloud of dust concealed their vision.

…

 _The structural integrity must be falling apart. But why? They should’ve known to build it stronger,_ Izuku thought internally, only stopped by feeling a massive pang of a tremendous amount of pain manifest from his chest area.

“Sans! Where are you?!” The voice of the melted looking skeleton, Gaster was his name, called out into the cloud of evaporated debris.

“Right...right here old man.” Sans coughed out from above. A weird skeletal construct floating had taken the hit for him it seemed.

The fish woman in the suit of dark armor was not so lucky however, as Izuku could see multiple large chunks of the above floor now in her original position.

_I-is this m-my fault? Did I-I kill h-her?_

The throbbing in his chest had not gone away, only becoming more frequent and potent.

So he did the only thing possible and fled the scene, bounding away in a flash of green flames, right as Undyne shattered her way from the rocky prison.

“FUCKING BRAT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! I STILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!” This spurred him to move even faster, ignoring the burning feeling becoming stronger.

The two combatants missed the skeletons gaping at the power being displayed before them as Undyne went on the attack again.

Heavy metal stomping came from behind, getting closer with each second that passed.

He looked back, seeing the visage of a grinning demon almost upon him and made a last ditch decision.

Drawing upon whatever allowed him to construct objects made from flames, Izuku slammed a wall before the raging heroine.

“ONLY A COWARD WOULD RESORT TO SUCH TACTICS! FIGHT ME LIKE YOU WERE BEFORE! I WANT A REAL CHALLENGE, NOT SOME WEAK SHRIMP!” Who was he facing, the genderbent fish version of Kacchan? How did he suddenly know all these fancy words?

The barrier splintered as something rammed into it, breaking his thoughts.

Again, he fled from the danger on feet lightened from adrenaline, running willy nilly throughout corridors.

Metallic thumping resumed, right as his luck ran short and a dead end appeared before his mad dash to survive.

_What do I do now?! It’s over, there’s nowhere I can go from here! Too weak, too useless, even with my power! Kacchan was right, I am really just deku. He’d be able to get out of this easily._

Despair set in, blazing tears leaking from hastily formed eyes and sizzling out on the ground.

Final memories ran through his mind, coming quickly and fading just as fast.

“What’s your dream career son?” His once-loving father asked, before finding out his offspring was quirkless and moving to America, never being involved with them again.

“Kacchan, what quirks do you think we’ll both get?” An excited Izuku gushed to the blonde who would later use his gift to torment the child who was once his only real friend.

“Useless Deku, even if you became a shitty third rate hero, you’d never climb high enough in the rankings to be Number One! Quirkless wimps like you would never be popular!” Kacchan had belittled him again, making any hope for his dream disappear even more.

The solution slammed into his brain rapidly.

He could scale the walls! The cavern Izuku was spacious enough to where the fish lady wouldn’t be able to harm him from down below.

Hands turned into blades that easily cut through the rock, enabling him to gain more distance between his relentless attacker swiftly.

Only it wouldn’t be easy. Spears continued shooting out from the jagged, vertical wall as a last attempt was made to knock him back down.

Taking one hand out from the rock, Izuku aimed down and unleashed a gout of flames, making the assault let up just enough to where he could blast off up to the cavern’s dome.

From there, he’d be safer than on the ground.

Down below, his attacker cursed at him and futilely launched spear after spear, but all of them lost momentum before reaching his position.

Now it was time to get his bearings and see if he could get back out of this hostile place.

…

Katsuki could hear the other students whispering about Deku, most wondering where the quirkless wonder of Aldera was hiding on this day.

“Do you think he finally stopped dragging his parents down with his uselessness?” One whispered, seemingly on the verge of laughter.

“I dunno, Deku might’ve gone ahead and ran away to live in a dumpster, where trashy quirkless people belong.” Another kid spoke, the words becoming even crueler.

“Ok everyone, settle down!” The teacher barked, shutting up the few who were talking.

“Principal Seiuchi has been informed that Midoriya Izuku is missing from our local station here in Musutafu.” Immediately, an uproar began, some shouting in glee that the useless Deku had finally gotten out of their way and others looking forlorn since they wouldn’t have anyone to pick on or joke about alone.

“Hey, Bakugo! Guess Deku’s finally out of your way, eh?” One of the extras swiveled toward the near catatonic blonde, whose name he could not remember, as Katsuki had given him the nickname Wings.

“Yeah, you’ve been wanting that weakling to be gone for so long! You should be glad!” Fingers jeered, unaware of the explosions beginning to crackle from Katsuki’s palms.

Did he really want Deku gone that much? How did his reputation get built off of bullying the one friend he actually could’ve had?

The dam of hellfire and rage broke.

 **“SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP! YOU WANTED HIM TO DISAPPEAR AS WELL, DON’T DENY IT!”** He roared, drowning out the teacher attempting to gain control of the situation happening in the classroom.

“Oh, what’s this? A sudden change of heart from Bakugo Katsuki? What an unpleasant surprise!” A dry voice, oozing with an air of superiority interrupted the untimely outburst.

Now their teacher was really starting to panic, clearly unwilling to see what’d happen if the two kids with the strongest quirks clashed right in the classroom.

The Animorph quirk user was almost Katsuki’s equal in terms of power, not that he’d ever admit it to anyone.

“N-now b-boys, th-there’s no reason to get carried away here, r-right?” Their wimpy teacher spluttered indignantly, still hoping to keep this conflict from escalating.

“Piss off teach, this extra needs to be taught a lesson he’ll never forget!” Katsuki scowled, raising his palms for a blast sure to show the idiot what he meant.

Sweat ignited, fire moving in a straightforward wave toward his target. While it may have been weak, he knew it’d be a well deserved moment of pain.

Shapeshifter yelped in shock as it impacted his shoulder, causing the teacher to finally grow a fucking pair and reprimand him for the first time ever.

“Bakugo, this behavior will not be tolerated at Aldera! Take a hike to the Principal’s office young man, your parents will be informed about this incident!” Katsuki scoffed and slammed the door on his way out.

Little bastard had deserved it, didn’t he?

The blonde didn’t know actually.

Upon his arrival, Gehin Seiuchi sat waiting for Katsuki with a disappointed frown.

“Kid, surely you know what’s at stake if you pull something like that?” The walrus man grumbled, already dialing the old hag.

“Yeah, so fucking what? Not like you ever stopped from me blowing up Deku.” After the words left his mouth, the room became frigid.

“That’s because, young Bakugo, the pecking order must be established and we don’t need you to be torn away from heroism like that worthless shitstain. Your ratings will skyrocket, eventually coming back to the school who taught you and we, as a result, will become more renowned in today’s society.” Those frosty words left him reeling. Were they just using him as a leap to the higher graces of society?

“Yes, this is Principal Seiuchi. Would you kindly come to Aldera? Bakugo has assaulted one of his classmates and I’d like you to be present for his punishment. I understand he’s a hotheaded kid, but this must be addressed. Thank you Mrs. Bakugo.” The principal hung up the phone and ordered Katsuki to wait in his office before exiting.

…

“With that...minor interruption out of our way, I still have more news. Since Midoriya is missing and will obviously not be attending school, you’ll be getting a new classmate. In fact, they should be here shortly!” A series of knocks sounded on the door, very quiet and almost seeming like the person knocking was shy.

“Ah, there she is. Come on in dear and introduce yourself to your new classmates!” A striped shirt came into view first, then short, shoulder length hair and bright yellow shoes.

A very tall figure accompanied the newcomer in, towering over even their teacher, who became shrouded in the shadow.

“H-hi everyone, my name is F-Frisk, I like wearing striped shirts and my quirk is called Reset! I c-can reset to a certain point in my life as long as it’s not too far back. There are certain points to where it’s impossible for me to go back to, though I don’t know why just yet!” The girl piped up from inside the darkness, unseen by the others.

“Wonderful, please go take a seat behind that empty desk in the back! Now, uh, sir, is there something you need?” The visibly shaking man stared up into heterochromatic eyes, one the blazing color of a sunset and the other completely blank of color except grey.

Hushed whispering was heard, but none of it was able to be made out by any students.

“Y-yes, s-sir, there’ll be no need for any of that to h-happen. Thank you for informing me of your demands!” The large intimidating man then left, making the students curious as to what managed to shake their arguably very cowardly teacher.

… Mitsuki sighed as she pulled up to Aldera, just wondering exactly what the brat had done now.

His track record of being an all around golden child combined with the stellar grades made her think something was undeniably off about how the Principal sounded with his tone.

“It’s probably nothing, I need to get going. He’s waiting on me,” Mitsuki shook her head, opening her car door and entering the school swiftly.

The atmosphere of the building was warm and overall jovial, if one could call it that. But as she neared Principal Seiuchi’s office, the air became colder and harder to take in.

Mitsuki knocked on the door before walking in, to see her son sitting there, sulking while idly looking over his palms.

“Thank for coming Mrs. Bakugo, but I do wish to apologize for interrupting you during your work. I understand it’s frustr-” Seiuchi was cut off by Mitsuki’s hand raising to stop him from talking any longer.

“Do get to the point, would you kindly? What has Katsuki done?” She uttered out, just wanting to know what had gone down.

Her son scoffed but refrained from saying anything stupid.

“Young Katsuki here assaulted his classmate during a particularly violent disagreement about one of our students. The victim did not attempt to attack your son first, so I’m afraid he’ll need to be suspended for the day until he learns his lesson.” The Principal calmly stated, laying out her son’s punishment.

“Bullshit! That rat bastard was talking shit about D-Izuku!” Katsuki roared, before his mother put a hand over his mouth, muffling any other words he could’ve said.

“Sorry about him, he’s very hot headed. These conditions are acceptable and I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again sir.” Mitsuki said, taking the Principal’s nod as a dismissal.

Katsuki took her extended hand tightly and they left the elementary school together.

It was a shame that they both missed Gehin Seiuchi's mutter that he needed to find a new student to bring his school up into the higher edges of society’s view. Katsuki Bakugo had simply become too rebellious for what he’d planned.

… Frisk had a really good first day at an actual school! Papa must’ve been really exaggerating when he said people might’ve been mean to her!

Granted, no one spoke a word to Frisk the entire time she was there, but that was okay!

_I’m sure I’ll find a friend eventually! There are many kids here, it’s only a matter of time!_

Just then, footsteps made Frisk whirl around in surprise, though it didn’t show on her face.

“Where do ya think you’re going?” It was the rather plain looking boy from earlier, who’d been wiping charred dust from his clothing when Frisk entered the classroom nervously.

“H-huh? I’m just walking home, w-why?” The edge in the boy’s voice worried her, but she didn’t flee just yet.

“Well, we can’t have that, right Tsubasa, Naides?” Two more of her new classmates stood out from behind the first’s back, one with wings and another with extending fingers.

“Hold her down.” The ringleader ordered, his lackeys following the demand without question.

…

Kuse Katsuo knew he’d have a fun time once he saw his weak new classmate leaving the school grounds alone.

Principal Seiuchi had given him a little talk before he could leave the school and it was safe to say that Kuse had a massive evil grin on his face after hearing what the walrus man had to say.

Creating his pecking order? It sounded like another day in paradise to the Animorph quirk user.

Now forming his arms to hairy gorilla appendages, he laughed at the terrified face of his very first victim.

Kuse lightly punched her arm first, just to gauge how far he should go.

Then he bit the bullet and kicked her knees multiple times all while shouting about how useless her quirk was in this world.

Only letting up after hearing the cries of pain and sobbing radiate through the courtyard, Kuse spit on her motionless body and called for his lackeys to follow him to the forest.

Though he didn’t know it, that decision would come back to bite him very quickly as a very uncomfortable feeling crawled down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm an evil Brownie. It hurt to do that, but I need to keep the story moving with another villain. 
> 
> Anyway, y'all know what time it is!
> 
> Music: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/syYeU1JNUT0
> 
> https://youtu.be/gJJ0kbLeNvQ
> 
> Discord Servers: 
> 
> Fanfiction Library: https://discord.gg/gSetd4MbTK
> 
> State Of Maelstrom: https://discord.gg/z7v3MsJYTa
> 
> Syber Space: https://discord.gg/CxYDupyugN
> 
> The Oven (my server!): https://discord.gg/NkEHsC8dA7
> 
> Also Kuse Katsuo means victorious child if anyone was wondering.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's the beginning. Seeing as Gaster is an odd character really only getting one chance appearance in Undertale and since I personally think he's really cool, he's going to be in this story! Not to mention Gaster's Theme gave me AFO vibes when I listened to it. I'm not gonna lie, this idea was an impulse one with all my Undertale binging lately(thanks virus, I have been very bored XD) I rolled with the chaos that is my creative side and came out with this. 
> 
> Discord servers: 
> 
> State of Maelstrom - Sorry, don't have Discord on computer, so you'll have to check out Guardian of the Loaf to get the link.
> 
> Syber Space - Again, on computer without Discord, so head on over to Syber Slash's account and the invite should be on any of the fics displayed. 
> 
> MUSIC! 
> 
> Undertale OST 071 Orchestral Version - https://youtu.be/oJ9RkMx7H0g
> 
> Undertale OST 071 Vocal Cover - https://youtu.be/fPeernsdPXw
> 
> Field of Hopes and Dreams Symphonic Metal Cover - https://youtu.be/aDWI6Xda3VA


End file.
